Pieces Fake In The Peace
by Kusanagi Moroha
Summary: Seorang pahlawan yang di khianati oleh idealism dan sekutunya. Dewa mengubahnya menjadi Heroic Spirit dan memberi kesempatan ke dua padanya. Untuk mengubah jalan takdir dan Dunia. Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,NTR, DLL


**Crossover :**

 **Naruto x HighSchool DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Supernatural,Fantasy,Drama,Action**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Newbie,Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,NTR, DLL**

 **Sumary :** Seorang pahlawan yang di khianati oleh idealism dan sekutunya. Dewa menubahnya menjadi Heroic Spirit dan memberi kesempatan ke dua padanya. Untuk mengubah jalan takdir dan Dunia.

 **Prolog : Fake Idealism**

Kliringg

Suara gemerincing rantai yang beradu dengan lantai memenuhi ruangan yang gelap dan pengap itu. Seorang pemuda dengan suari pirang, tengah berada di tengah ruangan itu dengan tangan dan kaki terikat oleh rantai yang berkarat. Wajahnya menuduk, matanya terpejam. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya seakan menghiasi kulit tan itu. wajah yang lebam, tubuh yang penuh luka sayat dan luka gores.

"Ughh~"

Pemuda itu melenguh pelan, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan menampakan manik Sapphiere yang meredup.

"Di-dimana ini?" pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Aroma tak sedap tercium di indra pemciumannya.

"Ughh~" kembali pemuda itu melenguh, tatkala merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia memandang ke dua tangannya yang terikat oleh rantai.

Ia melebarkan matanya. "A-apa ini?! A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" pemuda itu berteriak.

Krieett

Pintu besi berwarna hitam di depan pemuda itu terbuka,ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah terdengar. Satu? Tidak ada lebih dari satu orang yang tengah memasuki ruangan itu

Tiga orang pria saat ini telah berada di depan pemuda pirang tadi. Pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah tiga orang tadi,dapat ia lihat seorang pria tua dengan perban di seluruh wajahnya yang menutupi mata kirinya lalu dua orang lain adalah pria yang mengenakan topeng elang dan anjing.

Pemuda tadi melebarkan matanya saat menyadari siapa pria tua dengan perban , dia sangat mengenal salah satu orang yang berada di depannya, seseorang pria tua yang mengenakan perban di wajahnya itu adalah orang yang begitu ia percayai.

"Da-danzo-sama?"

Tidak ada jawaban, pria tua bernama Danzo masih menatap datar pada pemuda itu. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan pemuda pirang tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Angra?"

Kliring~

"Danzo-sama?! A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Kenapa Saya di perlakukan seperti ini~" Pemuda bernama Angra itu sedikit mendorong tubuhnya ke depan.

Danzo memandang Angra dengan datar "Kau, seharusnya sudah tahu kenapa kami memperlakukanmu seperti ini~" pria tua itu kembali berdiri.

Angra masih menatap Danzo.

"Kau, telah melanggar aturan pahlawan nomor 6~" Danzo kembali berucap.

"heh?!Apa maksud anda?!"

Danzo membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak yang berada di sudut ruangan , ia mengambil sesuatu dari rak itu kemudian berjalan menuju Angra.

"Sekarang kau mengigatnya?" tanya pria tua itu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk pentagram.

"I-itu kan?"

"Ya~ Ini adalah bukti pelangaaranmu~"

Kliring~~~

"Tidak! Anda salah Danzo-sama! Itu bukan seperti apa yang anda pikir!" Angra Sedikit membetontak dan membuat suara gemerincing rantai yang mengikatnya berdering keras.

"Apa yang salah? Bisa kau jelaskan,Angra?" kembali Danzo memojokan pemuda itu. "Kau berkerjasama dengan Iblis dan malaikat jatuh bukan?"

Angra melebarkan matanya. "Ti-tidak, Anda salah Danzo-sama! Saya hanya menawarkan perjanjian damai dengan Iblis dan malaikat jatuh!"

Kliring~~~

Ia menarik dirinya ke depan. "Yang saya lakukan hanyalah mencoba mencapai genjatan senjata dan perdamaian dengan Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh!" Angra sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Cih~" Danzo berdecih, lalu menyeringai."Perdamaian, huh?! Kau benar-benar naif Angra!" bentak Danzo pada pemuda di depannya, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal perdamaian?! Jangan pikir karena kau adalah pahlawan termuda di great war dari fraksi manusia, kau bisa melakuakan sesuatu seenakmu!"

Angra melebarkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Fraksi Pahlawan~ Tidak butuh perdamaian kosong dari Iblis dan malaikat terkutuk!Hentikan segala pemikiran bodoh mu dan Idealisme kosong itu!"

"Ta-tapi i-itu-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu, Angra!"

Kliring~

Angra sedikit menarik tubuhnya ke depan "Danzo-sama, setidaknya tolong katakan padaku, apakah merisha baik-baik saja?"

Danzo menaikan sebelah Alisnya

"Ah maksudmu gadis pelacur itu?"

"eh?" Angra tak mengerti.

Plak

Plak

Danzo menepuk tangannya dua kali.

Krieeeet

Pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang gadis dengan surai hitam panjang dan mata berwarna violet memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Sebuah Gaun terusan ketat berwarna hitam, yang terbuka pada bagian dada dan punggungnya , sehingga memperlihatkan sebagian buah dadanya yang berukuran cukup besar..

Gadis itu memandang Angra dengan nakal, lalu berjalan mendekati Danzo dan bergelayut manja pada bahu Danzo.

Angra kembali melebarkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini MERISHA!?"

Kliring~~

Pemuda itu menarik dirinya kedepan.

Gadis bernama Merisha itu mendekati Angra lalu berjonkok di depan pemuda itu.

"Konnichiwa~ Angra-kun~" ucap Merisha dengan nada yang menggoda.

Raut wajah Angra mengeras. "Merisha! Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

"Ara~ Kau membentak ku Angra-kun,bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak berkata kasar padaku~"

Angra masih terdiam, matanya menatap marah pada gadis di depannya. Gadis itu kemudain menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Haah~ kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda Angra!" Merisha menarik tubuhnya lalu melangkah ke samping Danzo dan Kembali bergelayut manja di pundak pria tua itu.

"Danzo-sama~ kenapa kau tidak jelaskan saja. . ." Merisha menatap Danzou. Pria tua itu menoleh ke Merisha sejenak lalu menoleh pada Angra.

"Gadis ini, adalah mata-mata yang ku kirim untuk mengawasimu, Angra! Sejak Great war berakhir enam bulan lalu, aku telah mendapat laporan jika kau bersekongkol dengan Iblis dan malaikat jatuh! Jadi aku mengirim Merisha untuk memata-mataimu untuk membenarkan informasi itu~" Danzo menjelaskan.

"Nee~ kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya, Danzou-sama~ aku ingin melihat waja Angra-kun saat mendengarnya" kembali Merisha berucap dengan nada menggoda, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Danzo.

Danzo menyeringai " Heh~ Dan sebenarnya gadis ini adalah 'mainan' ku~ bahkan sejak dia tinggal bersama denganmu dan menjadi kekasih palsumu, dia sudah menjadi mainanku~" Danzo dan Merisha menatap rendah pada Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, gadis yang kau cintai dan selalu bersikap lemah lembut di depanmu akan tidur dengan pria lain setiap malam?"

Mata Angra kembali melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat sekarang ini. Merisha, gadis yang selama ini ia cintai dan tinggal bersamanya selama kurang lebih 4 bulan ternyata hanyalah seorang mata-mata. Dan terlebih lagi, gadis itu adalah mainan dari Danzo.

Angra menundukan kepalanya,bayang-bayang rambut pirangnya menutupi manik sapphierenya.

"Begitu ya~ jadi selama ini apa yang telah ku perjuangkan, sia-sia! Perasaan yang selama ini ku berikan menjadi sebuah kebohongan!"

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu, ia menangisi segala kebodohan dan kenaifannya selama hidup. Menangisi akan perasaannya yang terlalu dalam, dan menangisi Idealisme kosongnya yang tak akan terwujud.

"Ara~ kau menangsi Angra-kun~" Merisha mencoba menggoda.

"Akan ku leburkan kalian dalam api emas penyucian!"

Angra berteriak, tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya emas.

"Heaaaahhh!"

Pria bertopeng elang dan anjing menyiagakan dirinya, sedangkan Danzo dan Merisha masih tetap diam di tempat mereka. Danzo menatap Angra dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Infinity Seal : Unlimited!"

Danzo membuat sebuah hand seal, lalu dengan tiba-tiba rantai yang mengikat Angra mengeluarkan cahaya redup berwarna ungu. Cahaya ungu itu terlihat menghisap cahaya emas yang Angra keluarkan.

"Argggghhhhhh~" Angra berteriak saat cahaya ke emasannya di hisap rantai yang mengekangnya,badannya terasa sangat sakit tatkala rantai itu menghisap energinya. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Danzo yang masih menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sialan!" teriak Angra.

"hanya jaga-jaga untuk menahanmu, Angra~"

Angra masih menatap Danzo dengan tajam,beberapa kali ia menggeretakan gigi-giginya.

Danzo mendekati Angra "Nee Angra, apa kau tahu, bahwa setiap manusia terlahir dalam diri mereka akan terdapat kejahatan yang menyertai. . . ."

Pria tua itu lalu berjongkok dan menatap datar pada Angra.

"Dan kejahatan itulah yang akan menyebabkan terjadinya kebencian,iri serta dengki dan pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan perang~. . ." Lanjut Danzo, ia lalu menyentuh dada Kiri Angra "kejahatan yang menyertai setap manusai, tidak akan pernah dapat di hapus dari sini,meski pun kau telah hidup dengan baik dan melakukan segala perbuatan untuk menghapusnya.. ."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Angra, pemuda itu masih menatap Danzo dengan tajam.

Danzo menarik tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya."Jadi, seperti yang tertulis pada kitab Zoanistme. . . Untuk mengambil segala kejahatan dan mengurangi effek kejahatan itu, diperlukan suatu hal yang akan menjadi sumber dari kejahatan itu sendiri. . ." lanjut pria tua itu

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan brengsek!" Teriak Angra.

Danzo kembali berdiri. "HAHAHA~ Ah ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh Angra!" ia tertawa dengan cukup keras hingga menggema di ruangan itu. "..HAHA Pantas saja Merisha bisa menipumu selama empat bulan lamanya~ HAHAHA mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku tertawa, Kau tidur dengan wanita bekas, yang baru saja tidur dengan pria lain~ Hahahah!" kalimat cercaan dari Danzo membuat Naruto semakin menggertakan giginya.

"kau mengataiku wanita bekas, kau sungguh kejam Danzo-sama~" Rengek Merisha yang kemudian memeluk Danzo dengan erotis, Danzo membalas pelukan erotis Merisha lalu melumat bibir merah muda gadis itu.

"Kalian bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah! Sampah! Kalian Sampah Terkutuk!"

Danzo menghentikan adegan panas mereka lalu menatap rendah pada Angra. Dia melepaskan Merisha lalu mendekati Angra.

Duaagghhh

Kliring~

Danzou menendang wajah Angra dengan keras, hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terpelanting kebelakang.

"jaga ucapanmu,Angra! Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Danzo berkata dengan datar.

"Kau tau. . . Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah terkutuk yang kau ucapkan~ Kau adalah Aib bagi fraksi manusia dan Ras pahlawan!"

Danzou menjambak rambut pirang Angra lalu memaksa pemuda itu mengdongakan kepalanya. "Kau menjual rasmu pada Iblis dan malaikat jatuh~ meminta perdamaian? Heh~ jangan bercanda, kau hanya membuat Fraksi manusia semakin di remehkan! Kita adalah pahlawan, dan kita lebih tinggi dari Iblis dan malaikat jatuh!"

Mata Sappierennya yang redup menatap datar kepada Danzo.

"Dan~ oleh sebab itu, aku sebagai pemimpin ras pahlawan telah membuat suatu keputusan mengenai hal ini. . . ."

Duaghhh

Danzou membenturkan kepala Angra pada lututnya. Lalu memandang rendah pemuda pirang di depannya yang saat ini terlihat sangat lemah.

"Angra Mainyu~ penerima wahyu dari dewa Surya sang penguasa matahari! Pada hari ini . . . Aku Shimura Danzo membuat keputusan berdasarkan kitab Zoanistme dan memberikan penghormatan ke padamu untuk menjadi penyelamat umat manusia!"

Danzo merentagkan tangannya

"Mulai hari ini seorang Angra mainyu pahlawan yang bekhianat akan menjadi 'Source of Evil' dunia! Kau akan menanggung setiap dosa dan kejahatan manusia, menanggung semua kutukan dan cerca-cerca dunia ini!"

Angra tak berekasi, dia memandang datar Danzo dengan Sapphiere redupnya.

"Aku akan memulainya . . . ."

Danzo memegang kepala Angra dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya beradai di depan dada dan membentuk sebuah HandSeal.

Pria tua itu menbacakan mantra-mantra, dengan tiba-tiba pijaran aura berwarna merah bercampur hitam keluar dari tangannya dan mengalir ke kepala pemuda itu.

Angra melebarkan matanya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya.

"ARGGHHHH LEPASKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN INI! OAAARRGGGHH!"

Angra berteriak sangat keras, teriakan pilu yang dapat menggetarkan jiwa dari iblis sekalipun. Pijaran aura merah bercampur hitam menghilang saat Danzo menyelesaikan mantranya. Angra terengah engah setelah mantra yang Danzo bacakan selesai.

"Mantra ku barusan telah mengawali awal dari 'Source of Evil' .. . ." ucap Danzo.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah tato berbetuk tulisan-tulisan kuno muncul di wajah Angra. Danzo menoleh pada Merishan dan dua pria bertopeng hewan di belakangnya.

". . . Giliran kalian~" gumam Danzo.

"Hai'~ Danzo-sama~" balas Merisha dengan nada menggoda. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Danzo , membaca mantra dan mengukir kutukan di tubuh pemuda itu. Ke dua pria bertopeng juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tak hanya itu setelah mengukir kutukan mereka menyiksa Angra dengan berbagai siksaan yang kejam. Memukul bahkan menyayat tubuh Angra.

Mulai hari itu Angra ditunjuk sebagai Source of Evil dan mendapat siksaan-siksaan yang buruk dari orang yang berbeda setiap harinya. Tak ada hari tanpa teriakan, tak ada hari dengan kedamaian.

Setiap cercaan,makian dan kutukan terus tertuju padanya. Bermacam-macam kutukan terukir di tubuhnya, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Kalimat-kalimat kutukan memenuhi tubuh, wajah , dada, punggung, tangan, kaki, perut semua bagian tubuhnya di penuhi oleh kalimat kutukan. Bahkan tak ada ruang kosong di tubuh pemuda itu.

Para petinggi ras pahlawan memberikan kutukan terlarang pada Angra yaitu 'Immortal Embodiment' , sebuah kutukan Level Dewa yang membuat siapapun yang menerimanya menjadi abadi baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya dan hanya dapat di lenyapkan jika tubuh dan jiwanya di bakar dengan 7 api penyucian. Mereka para tetua ras pahlawan tidak akan membiarkan Angra mati dengan cepat, karena jika Angra mati maka otomatis Source of Evil akan hilang dan mereka tidak memiliki penanggung dosa lagi. itu semua membuat Angra menjadi mengalami gangguan jiwa. Surai pirangnya yang memanjang sedikit demi sedikit berubah warna menjadi putih karena stress yang hebat.

Hingga ketika Angra berusia 336 tahun ia di datangi oleh seseorang yang akan mengubah kehidupannya. Seorang penyihir yang memiliki ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi, dan merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa.

"..ngra-kun~ Angra-kun bangunlah~"

Mendengar panggilan lemah lembut dari indra pengengaranya, Angra membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar panggilan selembut itu.

Matanya terbuka dan menampakan sapphiere yang telah redup, dapat Ia lihat seorang wanita dengan surai perak panjang yang menjuntai hingga lutut tengah berdiri di depannya. wanita itu mengenakan Yukata putih yang terlihat terlalu besar untuknya .Sapphiere redup Angra bertemu dengan Lavender wanita itu. Angra melihat dengan jelas ekpresi khawatir dari wanita itu.

"Si-siapa?" gumam Angra.

"Namaku Ootsuki Kaguya~ Putri dari dewa Bulan" wanita tadi meperkenalan diri sebagai Putri dari dewa bulan.

"K-kaguya?"

"Huum Kaguya~ aku adalah Utusan dari Dewa surya , sang penguasa matahari~"

Angra terdiam sembari memandang lemah wanita di depannya. Wanita bernama kaguya itu berjongkok lalu memegang dengan lembut pipi Angra.

"Dewa Surya meminta maaf, karena tidak dapat membantu mu~ Beliau berkata tidak bisa berurusan langsung dengan urusan para manusia, dan karena hal itu beliau mengutusku~ putri dewi bulan, Kaguya~" Ucap kaguya dengan lemah lembut sembari mengusap pipi pemuda itu.

"Ummm. . ." Angra melenguh pelan, lalu dengan sedikit di paksakan ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sa-sampaikan terima kasihku pada Beliau~" Ucapan Angra sedikit tersendat.

Kaguya memandang iba pada pemuda di depannya, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Gomen~ Gomen nee~ Angra-kun, jika saja aku lebih cepat. . . hiks Gomen . . . Hiks gomen~" berkali-kali Kaguya meminta maaf sembari menangis.

"kenapa kau Menangis?"

Tidak ada jawaban, kaguya masih menangis sembari mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Wanita itu menatap Angra.

"Angra-kun~ Tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk memberikanmu mantra dari Dewa Surya,suatu mantra yang akan mengubah kehidupanmu kelak, suatu mantra yang memberikan kesempatan kedua padamu, suatu mantra yang dapat membuatmu memilih jalan hidupmu~ mantra yang akan membuatmu merasakan serpti apa rasanya mempercayai seseorang"

Angra tak menjawab dan hanya memandang Kaguya dalam diam dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia tak mengerti kata-kata Kaguya barusan.

Kaguya mengambil sebuah kertas gulungan dari dalam Yukatanya, lalu membuka gulungan itu. Aksara-aksara kuno yang sangat rumit tertulis di gulungan itu , membentuk suatu pola Lingkaran dengan satu aksara besar di tengahnya

"Ini, adalah sihir yang di berikan dewa Surya padaku~ sebuah Sihir yang akan mengubah jiwa mu menjadi _Eirei_ setelah kau mati~" Lanjut Kaguya sembari memerlihatkan gulungan mantra tadi

" _Ei-rei?"_ Angra sedikit mendongakan kepalanya.

"Huum~ _Eirei. . ._ " Kaguya menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Apa itu _Eirei?_ "

Kaguya melebarkan gulungan tadi dan meletakannya di lantai. " _Eirei_ adalah roh pahlawan yang di pilih langsung oleh dewa~ setelah sukma meninggalkan ragamu ia akan di bawa ke suatu tempat khusus yang di sediakan oleh dewa Surya sendiri yaitu Sabara Hills, tempat dimana kau menunggu untuk kemudian di panggil oleh seseorang di masa depan nanti~orang yang akan kau layani suatu saat nanti . . ." Jelas Kaguya.

Angra kembali menundukan kepalanya, dia menarik sudut bibirnya dengan susah payah. "Itu Percuma~ "

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu,Angra-kun?"

"Jika Aku harus Mati untuk menjadi _Eirei_ , itu mustahil~ Aku tidak bisa Mati, meski kau menghancurkan tubuh ku sekali pun aku tak akan bisa mati!"

Angara terdiam sejenak, dia terlihat tengah menahan rasa sakit pada bagian lidahnya.

"Para Tetua Pahlawan memberi Kutukan Abadi padaku, jadi dengan begitu mereka dapat menggunakan tubuhku tanpa khawatir dengan kematianku! Dengan kata lain, Mereka menjadikan tubuhku sebagai Sumber kejahatan dunia untuk Selamanya~ . . . Ohookkk!"

Angra memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutya setelah menyelesaiakan ucapannya. Dengam buru-buru kaguya mendekati Angra lalu mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Angra-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaguya dengan wajah khawatir.

Angra menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Te-rima k-kasih Kaguya. . . telah mengkhawatirkanku~"

Saat ini Angra merasakan perasaan yang telah lama tidak di rasakannya, perasaan manusiawi yang telah terpendam dan tertimbun oleh kutukan serta cacian yang ia terima. Ya dia merasa sangat Bahagia, tidak pernah ia kira dalam kehidupannya yang menyedihkan itu akan ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan menangis demi dirinya. Walaupun saat ini tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat , tapi entah mengapa ada seitik rasa hangat yang tersirat di hati kecilnya.

Kaguya menatap Sendu pada Angra, lalu ia menyunggikan sebuah senyuman pada Angra. "Humm. . . mulai saat ini , aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu,Angra-kun~ meski setiap orang di dunia tidak memperdulikanmu, aku akan tetap menjadi satu orang yang peduli padamu, aku akan jadi satu orang yang tetap menkhawatirkanmu . . ." kembali Air mata kaguya terjatuh.

Angra kembali mencoba tersenyum "Kagu-ya~ Untuk menjadi _Eirei_ Aku harus mati,bukan?"

Kaguya mengangguk.

"saat ini, aku adalah makhuk Immortal,usia ku bahkan tidak bertambah~ Meskipun dewa Surya membakar tubuhku dengan api dari matahari, aku akan tetap bangkit melalui abu-abu tubuhku~ satu-satunya cara melenyapkanku adalah dengan membakar jiwa ku dengan 7 api penyucian. . ."

Tidak ada respon dari Kaguya, wanita itu tengah mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Angra.

". . . Tapi jika melakukannya , aku tidak dapat menjadi _Eirei_ ,benarkan?"

Kaguya mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Jadi. . . satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menyegel kutukan ini untuk sementara, dengan begitu sukma ku dapat meninggalkan raga ini~"

Kaguya kembali mengangguk sembari memandang Angra.

"Jadi,kaguya~ Bisakah kau melakukannya? Bisakah kau menyegel mantra ini untuk sementara? Lalu . . . " Angra menghentikan penjelasannya untuk sesaat. ". . . Bisakah kau mengirim sukmaku, ke sabara Hills?"

Kaguya membulatkan matanya. lalu menundukan kepalanya "Maaf Angra-kun aku tida-"

"Kumohon~"

Ucapan kaguya di potong oleh Angra, Wanita itu lalu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Angra yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mati dengan setitik perasaan hangat di hatiku ini~ Aku tidak ingin melupakan semua kebaikanmu. . . dan orang-orang yang telah memberikan kabaikan mereka padaku dulu~" lanjut Angra. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat lebih lembut, tatapan matanya yang tadinya kosong kini terlihat lebih bercahaya.

Kaguya kembali menundukan kepalanya sembari terisak. Lalu wanita itu kembali mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Angra dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Akan ku lakukan~ akan ku bebaskan kau dari segala penderitaanmu,Angra-kun~ Bukan atas nama Dewa Surya, maunpun dewa bulan~ tapi atas namaku sendiri, Ootsuki Kaguya!"

Angra semakin melebarkan senyumannya "Huum . . . Terima kasih~"

Kaguya menyentuh dada kiri Angra dengan tangan kanan lalu menutup matanya. tangan kirinya berada di depan dada dan membetuk sebuah handseal, ia merapalkan mantra.

Setelah beberapa saat ia merapal mantranya, wanita itu membuka matanya dan menampakan manik Lavender. Dan beberapa saat setelah ia membuka matanya muncul urat-urat di sekitar matanya.

"Absolute Seal : Curse Sealing"

Tangan kanan Kaguya meneluarkan cahaya berwarna Biru , lalu perlahan cahaya itu mengalir ke tubuh Angra.

"Ugh~" Angra sedikit melenguh saat merasakan rasa sakit di dada kirinya ketika cahaya biru dari tangan kaguya mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kaguya melepaskan tangannya dari dada Angra,lalu urat-urat di matanya menghilang.

"Aku sudah menyegel Kutukanmu, Angra-kun~ tapi. . . Segelku hanya mampu menyegel kutukan ini selama 13 jam, jadi setelah 13 jam berlalu kutukannya akan kembali ke tubuhmu~ mungkin juga jiwamu. . . akan ku mulai ritual _Eirei_ sekarang. . ."

Kaguya menggigit jarinya dan membuat darah mengalir keluar dari jarinya, ia lalu menggores kan darah pada aksara besar di tengah lingkaran aksara pada kertas gulungan yang sedari tadi telah terbentang di lantai.

"Angra-kun. . . Bisakah aku mengambil darahmu?"

Angra mengangguk "Huum. . . "

Kaguya meneluarkan sebuah kodachi putih dari yukatanya, lalu ia menarik keluar bilah kodachi dengan warna putih seputih susu itu. Ia menggoreskan kodachinya pada pipi kiri Angra, darah Angra mengalir ke bilah kodachi itu dari bekas sayatan yang kaguya buat.

Wanita itu lalu menarik kodachinya dan meneteskan darah angra di tempat yang sama dengan darah miliknya, di Aksara besar yang berada di tengah lingkaran aksara.

Kaguya meletakan kodachinya di atas gulungan tadi, lalu ia menyatukan ke dua tangannya dan membentuk handseal. Dia menutup matanya lalu merapal mantra-mantra.

Aksara-aksara pada gulungan itu bergerak dengan pelan ke arah kodachi putih itu, lalu entah bagaimana aksara itu terukir di atas Kodachi tadi.

Kaguya membuka matanya lalu mengambil kodachi putih yang kini telah di hiasi ukiran-ukiran aksara kuno yang rumit. Bersamaan dengan itu kertas gulungan tadi terbakar dan lenyap

Angra tersenyum "Kalau begitu sekarang . . . ku mohon kirimkan Sukma ku ke Sabara Hills~"

Kaguya menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf Angra-kun . . . dan Selamat tinggal~"

Perlahan wanita itu berjalan mendekati Angra

Jleeeb~

Kaguya menusuk Angra pada bagian dada kirinya sembari memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, ia kemudian kembali mengalirkan air mata.

Kodachi yang tertancap di dada kiri Angra mengeluarkan cahaya emas untuk beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih~ Kaguya. . ." Ucap Angra sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kaguya melepas pelukannya lalu memandang wajah Angra yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hiks. . .Hiks . . . Setidaknya aku dapat melihat mu bahagia walau hanya sebentar Angra-kun~" gumam kaguya di sela tangisannya.

Kaguya bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan, dan detik berikutnya sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta. Kaguya berjalan ke lingkaran itu dan berdiri di atasnya,lingkaran sihir itu kemudian mengelurakan cahaya putih yang terang.

"Selamat Tinggal Angra-kun ~ Ku harap kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti~"

Tubuh kaguya mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir itu, meninggalkan tubuh Angra yang tetancap kodachi putih miliknya.

Two Hours Later . . .

Krieet Pintu besi ruangan Angra tebuka,dan terlihat seorang pria memasuki ruangan itu sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Angra di rantai.

"Oi Sialan~ Waktunya untuk maka-"

Pria itu menghentikan ucapannya dan membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat tubuh Angra yang tertancap Kodachi berwarna putih.

Traanng

Pria itu menjatuhkan nampannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"I-ini tidak mungkin . . . Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada para tetua~"

Pria itu kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu kembali bersama dengan tujuh orang lain yang bersamanya. Semuanya terlihat lebih tua dari pria yang datang pertama tadi. ya, ke tujuh orang tadi adalah tetua ras pahlawan.

Ke tujuh orang tadi membelalakan matanya dan membuka mulut mereka, saat melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. tubuh tak bernyawa Source of Evil yang Abadi kini berada di depan mereka.

"A-apa yang tejadi ini. . .? bukankah seharusnya dia abadi?" tanya salah satu dari tujug orang tadi.

"Se-seharusnya begitu . . . I-ini tidak mungkin tejadi~"

"Kita akan kehilangan penanggung dosa kita . . ."

Beberapa orang terlihat mulai panic, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjai saat ini.

"Kutukan ke abadian tetua masa lalu , dapat di hancurkan~ Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?! Apa kita harus mencari Source of Evil yang baru?"

Mereka semakin panic dan saling memberikan pendapat mereka.

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu mencari yang baru~ Angra telah menjadi Source of Evil di dunia ini,meski dia telah mati . . . dia masih akan tetap menjadi Source of Evil itu! Tidak peduli meski hanya tubuh,tulang ataupun hanya namanya~" jelas salah seorang tetua.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita akan membuat tempat ini menjadi Kuil dan kita akan menyegel tubuh Angra di kuil itu! rahasiakan ini dari dunia, jika kalian ketahuan membocorkan ini aku akan membunuh kalian tanpa ragu,paham?!"

Semua orang di sana mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo segera lakukan persiapan untuk penyegelan~"

"Baiklah!"

Para tetua desa membuat sebuah kuil yang di katakan sebagai kuil pengakuan dosa. Dan menyegel mayat Angra yang merupakan Source of Evil di kuil itu.

Kuil penghapusan dosa itu disebut . . .Somatho~ Hingga kini kuil ini masih di gunakan oleh masyarakat untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa, dan memberikan cacian ,cercaan serta kutukan yang mengganggu di kehidupan mereka..

 **400 Years Latter**

 **Gremory Mansion**

Gremory mansion, tempat tinggal dari lord gremory yang merupakan ayah dari Raja iblis Lucifer, Sirzech Lucifer. Meskipun sudah berdiri selama berabad-abad, tapi Gremory Mansion tetap masih terlihat sangat baik, bahkan tidak ada satupun kecacatan pada bangunan itu.

Mengenai Keluarga gremory sendiri, Keluarga Gremory adalah salah satu dari 72 pilar Iblis yang masih tersisa. Dikenal karena memiliki keramahan dan kebaikan hatinya, yah walaupunn mereka iblis. Mereka juga memiliki, ikatan yang sangat kuat antara anggota keluarga. Serta ikatan yang kuat antara tuan dan majikan dengan Peerage mereka.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan desain eropa klasik, terlihat seorang gadis besurai merah tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul hitam, dengan sangat serius. Sesekali ia membenarkan poni nya yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

Ia membuka, satu persatu halaman buku itu.

Sreet

Sebuah kertas tiba-tiba terjatuh saat gadis itu membuka halaman ke 666 pada buku itu.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Gadi itu mengambil kertas yang jatuh tadi, lalu membuka lipatan kertasnya. Dengan perlahan ia membaca setiap tulisan yang tercatat di kertas itu.

Namanya adalah Rias Gremory, putri dari Lord Gremory dan Adik dari Raja Iblis Lucifer. Memiliki paras yang cantik, rambut merah panjang dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Semua aspek yang di miliki gadis itu, dapat membuat para lelaki dari kaum manapun terpesona olehnya. Tapi di balik kecantikannya itu, Rias memiliki kekuatan perghancur yang sangar hebat, dan oleh sebab itu ia mendapatkan julukan sebagai The Ruin Princess.

"Pemanggilan _Eirei_? Ini mantra untuk memangil Roh Pahlawan dari masa lalu . . " ucap Rias entah pada siapa. Gadis itu kembali membaca kertas tadi.

"Jika. . . jika aku bisa memanggil Roh Pahlawan, dan menjadikannya Peerage ku~ aku pasti akan memiliki kekuatan tempur yang luar biasa~ dan dengan begitu aku mungkin akan menjadi Iblis muda terbaik di UnderWorld~ lalu membuat bangga Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama" Kembali Rias berucap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jadi. . . Siapa pahlawan yang dapat ku panggil . . ." Rias kembali membaca kertas tadi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu membelalakan matanya.

Sejenak ia berhenti untuk membaca kertas itu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membacanya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskanya dengan perlahan.

"Yosh~ Sudah kuputuskan. . . Aku akan melakukan Ritual pemanggilannya malam ini!" membaca lagi kertas tadi. "Kalau begitu saat ini aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk ritualnya~" Lanjut gadis itu sembari berlari keluar dari ruangan tadi.

"Etto bahan yang di butuhkan . . . Sebuah mayat kucing hitam. . . Eh Kucing hitam? Lalu tanaman Herbinoid dari hutan barat ,2 buah mata gagak,2 buah Sayap kelelawar merah,bulu elang hitam ,Tujuh tetes darah dari pemangil, ari liur pemanggil dan terakhir . . . Cairan Cinta pemanggil?!~"

Rias menjauhkan kertas tadi beberapa centi dari wajahnya,sembari memandang aneh pada kertas tadi. Ah tepatnya pada tulisan bahan terakhir yang di pakai.

"A-apa memang seperti ini,bahannya?" gumam Rias. Gadis itu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Huuh~ Apa boleh buat. . . ini demi peerageku!" lanjutnya sembari meninju udara.

Rias kemudian mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang tertulis di resep tadi. Gadis bersurai merah itu berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang tertulis di resep tadi.

Selama seharian ini ia berkeliling kota dan mencari barang yang sekiranya tabu di publik.

Saat ini Rias tengah berjalan memasuki mansion Gremory sembari membawa kantong berwarna coklat. Sejenak dia berhenti dan mengambil kertas mantra.

"Mayat Kucing hitam. . . Check! Herbinoid dari hutan barat. . . Check! Mata gagak . . . check! Sayap kelelawar merah . . . Check! Bulu elang merah . . . Check! Tujuh tetes darah . . . aku bisa menyiapkannya saat ritual nanti~ Air liur . . . Oke Check! Dan yang terakhir . . . "

Wajah Rias sedikit memerah,dia lalu mengambil sebuah botol kosong dari kantong besar tadi. " . . . Cairan cinta pemangil~ akan segera ku siapkan!" Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dia memasukan botol tadi ke sakunya lalu dengan buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam mansion.

 **Gremory Mansion – 10.00 Pm**

Saat ini Rias telah berada di sebuah gudang yang terlihat kosong.

"Akhirnya aku sudah mendapatkan semua materialnya. . ." Ucap rias."Yosh, mari mulai ritualnya. . ."

Rias menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berdiameter 2 meter, dengan kapur berwarna merah. Lingkaran sihir yang ia gambar saat ini bukanlah lingkaran sihir sembarangan, tapi merupakann lingkaran sihir yang di jelaskan dalam kertas mantra yang ia miliki.

Lingkaran yang cukup sulit dengan aksara-akasara kuno di lingkaran itu.

"Ini benar-benar lingkaran yang rumit~"

Beberapa kali gadis itu melakukan kesalahan saat proses penggambaran. Dua jam kemudian Rias berhasil menggambar lingkaran sihir itu dengan sempurna.

"Yosh . . . Sepertinya sudah~" ucapnya sembari menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang telah ia sediakan. Rias menata bahan-bahan itu di dalam lingkaran seperti yang tertulis di kertas tadi.

Dua mata gagak di bagian atas, lalu di bawah mata gagak dia meletakan Herbinoid dan mayat kucing hitam secara bersebelahan. Kemudian di sisi herbinoid dan mayat kucing, Rias meletakan sayap kelelawar merah.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi air liurnya, ia membuka botol tadi lalu meneteskan air liurnya di bagian bawah herbinoid dan mayat kucing. Lalu rias kembali mengambil sebuah botol kecil lagi yang berisikan cairan cintanya, dia membuka botol itu dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagian ini benar-benar memalukan. . ." gumam Rias sembari menuangkan isi botol tadi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Etto. . . langkah berikutnya yaitu meletakan kertas ini di ujung bawah lingkaran sihir . . ." Rias meletakan kertas itu di bawah linglarang sihir. ". . . Lalu meneteskan tujuhh tetes darah di atas kertas. . ."

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah pisau lalu , menyayat kan pisau itu pada ibu jarinya.

"Ugh . . ." ia sedikit melenguh saaat merasa perih pada ibu jarinya.

Tujuh tetes darah ia teteskan di atas kertas tadi.

"Dan terakhir membaca mantra ini~"

Rias mengamati dengan intents mantra yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Terwujudlah . . . wahai kau Roh yang kesepian~"

"Tunjukanlah. . . eskistensimu di atas tanah ini! Bangkitlah . . Wahai kehadiran yang hilang!"

"Penuhilah impian. . . penuhilah hasrat dan penuhilah harap-harap yang tak kau dapat di kehidupan sebelumnya~"

"Atas namaku Rias gremory. . . Aku memangilmu kedunia ini dan memiarkanmu berpijak pada lantai kotor dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya~"

"Di bawa naungan Jiwa . . bangkitlah wahai _Eirei~"_

Lingkaran yang Rias gambar bersinar , lalu seketika bahan yang telah rias tata di tengah lingkaran itu memudar seperti menjadi serpihan cahaya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kertas mantra yang berada di bawah lingkaran tadi terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam lalu api itu meyebar mengikuti bentuk dari lingkaran sihir tadi.

Rias melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Api hitam yang kini membentuk lingkaran sihir mulai memenuhi lingkaran tadi dan membuat sebuah lingkaran api berwarna hitam.

"Ugh. . . Api ini sangat panas~"

Lingkaran api tadi membentuk sebuah dari tengah bintang, api tadi mengumpul dan mulai menyusun bentuk seperti sosok tubuh manusia.

Shiiingg

Api hitam tadi berubah warna menjadi emas dan menyilaukan mata Rias. Mau tidak mau gadis itu harus menutup matanya untuk menghindari silauan dari cahaya tadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi ini . . ." ucap rias yang masih menutup matanya.

Sinar emas tadi menghilang dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan itu Rias segera membuka matanya.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya tatkala ia melihat pemuda yang saat ini berada di depannya sembari duduk besimpuh.

Surai jabrik panjang berwarna putih dan sedikit warna pirang di ujung rambutnya, kulit berwarna Tan yang di penuhi oleh tattoo-tatoo.

Pemuda di depannya hanya mengenakan celana kain lusuh berwarna abu-abu, wajahnya terlihat masih menunduk dengan mata yang tertutup.

Rias memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda tadi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai Crimson tengah berada di depannya. Sapphiere redupnya memperhatikan gadis tadi dengan teliti, dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa . . . Kau?" tanya pemuda itu degan pelan.

Gadis tadi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu tersenyum kearah pemuda tadi.

"Namaku~ Rias Gremory. . ." Jawab Rias sembari tersenyum ". . .Aku adalah orang yang memanggilmu ke dunia ini. . ."

Pemuda tadi terdiam sejenak lalu ia melihat kedua tangannya dan meperhatikan tangan penuh tatoonya.

"Begitu ya . . . " pemuda itu bergumam. "Aku telah menjadi _Eirei_ . . "

Pemuda tadi lalu kembali mendongak dan menatap Rias. "jadi kau adalah Tuanku bukan?"

"Huum . . . Bisa di bilang begitu~"

Pemuda tadi tersenyum "Bisa beri tahu aku tujuanmu memanggilku ke dunia ini?"

"Aku . . . aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan menjadi iblis muda terkuat di Underworld~ Aku akan membuat Tou-sama , Okaa-sama dan Nii-sama kagum denganku . . .jadi aku memanggilmu dan ingin menjadikanmu menjadi peerageku…" Jawab Rias dengan lantang.

Pemuda tadi tersenyum. "Sungguh . . . Permintaann yang bodoh . . ." pemuda tadi terkekeh pelan. Lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kalau begitu . . .Akan ku wujudkan impianmu itu~ aku akan melayanimu sekuat yang ku bisa dan menjadikanmu sebagai iblis muda terkuat~"

Pemuda tadi memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas. Saat ia membuka matanya, Saphiere redupnya terlihat leih bercahaya. Tatapan matanya menajam.

"Aku Sebagai seorang _Eirei_ yang di berkati oleh dewa . .Atas namaku Angra-"

"Naruto . . ."

Ucapan pemuda tadi di potong oleh Rias.

"EH? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Rias memejamkan matanya sembai tersenyum simpul. "Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto . . ." ucap rias.

"Apa itu sebuah perintah?"

Gadis merah itu menggeleng "tidak . . . Ini bukanlah sebuah perintah, tapi sebuah permintaan pertamaku~" Rias mendekat pada pemuda itu lalu menatap manik Sapphiere pemuda tadi. "kau pasti telah mengalami hal-hal yang buruk dengan nama itu bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda tadi masih membisu.

"Jadi . . . Aku sebagai tuanmu memberikanmu sebuah nama baru dan memberikanmu kehidupan baru dimana kau bisa tertawa dan bercanda. . ."

Pemuda tadi membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar saat mendengar ucapan Gadis di depannya.

"Mulai hari ini. . . namamu adalah Uzumaki naruto . . .Aku Sebagai Pemilikmu memanjatkan sebuah permohonan~ Jalanilah kehiduapn barumu dan wujudkanlah impianku~" Lanjut Rias.

Pemuda tadi meneteskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya, entah kenapa dia saat ini merasa benar-benar terharu. Ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya, perasaannya saat ini sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan. Rasanya senang tapi juga entah mengapa sedih , di saat yang bersamaan.

Pemuda tadi dengan cepat mengusap dengan kasar air matanya yang mengalir. Lalu menatap Rias dengan sebuah senyuman "Huum Aku menerima permohonan darimu, wahai tuanku~"

 **To be Continue/End? . . .**

Tiba-tiba aja ide fict ini muncul, entah dari mana author ga tau . . Ah gomen klo belum cukup memuaskan .dan masih banyak kalimat mupun penulisan yang ga tepat. . .

Penampilan Naruto pas ketemu sama rias model rambutnya kaya Acnologi human Form (Boleh cek di google) tapi di sini ujung rambut putih Naruto ada warna kuningnya. . .

Btw soal Angra Mainyuu saya ambil konsep dari karakter Fate , tapi di sini saya ubah dikit . . .

Oke Sankyuu Buat para reader yang udah baca Fict ini . . .

Akhir kata . . .

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLS . . .


End file.
